


Tokyo Ghoul and Ajin Crossover

by Zelfric



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Fanfiction, Horror, Mystery, Seinen, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, darkfantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelfric/pseuds/Zelfric
Summary: Nagai Kei decides to reveal himself to the ghouls and CCG in order to prevent the inevitable from happening in the future. He plans to side with the ghouls and so he did. The only problem left here is whether his plan would come to fruition. After all, he is but one Ajin.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

He had wondered if it was worth it to risk being discovered by both humans and ghouls alike. The ghouls, not so much. However, it was only a matter of time before the ghouls were cornered by CCG and the existence of the ghouls would merely be all but history. The same fate would be bestowed on the ajins sooner or later if the humans knew of their existence.

A slip could just happen anytime, exactly like how it had occurred a few thousand years ago to him. If he wanted to have an alliance with the ghouls, now would be a good time to act.

He was finally jolted out of his thoughts by the screams of agony as the ghouls or doves took their last breaths. The battle had been going on for some time now while he was deep in his thoughts.

He had been here when the one-eyed king had led most of the ghouls in search of food, to the surface, that would last their species for half a year. He had figured that this situation was exactly ideal for the CCG, those ghouls that remained would mostly be the weaker ones that could be easily purged by them. They would be sitting ducks.

Imagine the shock the one-eyed king and his companions would receive when they returned to dead corpses instead of love ones and the CCG laying in wait to exterminate them. He had known all too well of the atrocities the humans were capable of.

Humans had rejected what was abnormal and a threat to them. Afterall, they thought of themselves as the most superior species and to own up to that fact that ghouls threatened their lives was an impossible feat. The humans were stereotypical and regarded all ghouls as monsters with no emotions. He knew all too well of what it was like to be shunned by society because of what he was.

He had only wanted a normal and peaceful life. He wanted to attend a medical school, graduate and then find a way to cure his dear sister. He never would have thought that everything would change after an accident one day. Everyone he had ever known had turned against him except for Kaito.

He had never wanted a life like this.

He had never wanted to be an ajin.

He had never wanted to be captured and experimented on.

Those ten days were a living nightmare for him. He had never wanted to die so much as he did then. The qualms of being an ajin, he could never die so he would suffer from all of the eternity as the humans cut him up, dug out his organs again and again. Even though the fact that he was innocent and meant no harm at all did nothing to stop the humans from capturing him. They did not regard him as a person with feelings.

A person who could feel pain.

A person who could feel terror.

A person who could feel hatred.

He was just in their possession as a thing, not a being but just as an object. He knew that the ghouls were the same as him, they felt. They had emotions as he did. Most of the ghouls were innocent.

It was for survival.

They could not help it as it was in their very nature to consume humans as much as they did not wish for. Some were also most likely forced into being a ghoul. They had to deal with it like he did as an ajin.

After much thought, he decided to crash the party the CCG had hosted. He came out of his hiding spot and planned to become the main attraction by conducting a killing spree of the doves as the ghouls were reaching their wits end. He had saved a woman with short purple hair in the process before she got killed by the investigators.

" Who the heck are you? " One of the doves questioned. He was under the watchful eyes of everyone in the vicinity.

" C'mon! Let's just kill him. It seems like he is siding with the ghouls. " He thought that it was a shame on them to kill him even though he took the pleasure of coming under the spotlight. The next moment, a blade had come swishing his way. He had done nothing, absolutely nothing but stood still like a life stock awaiting to be butchered alive. He was unamused as the blade pierced through his stomach but what had surprised everyone was what he had done next.

" Aren't you supposed to pierce through, " He pulled the blade out and stabbed it through where his heart lied, " Here? Do your parents not educate you on that? " He smirked as he stared at his assaulter, like being alive was just a trivial matter. He had died just like that.

" Just a kid that doesn't know what's right for him. He reaps what he sows! " The person who had ' killed ' Nagai Kei scoffed. He proceeded to turn around. In a split second, he felt his life slowly slipping away. He stared at the surprise stricken faces of his comrade to where they were looking at, his chest where a skeletal hand had made its way through him and ripped his heart out before he could scream in fear. He had died moments later.

_Thud._

A teenager no more than seventeen that was supposed to be dead was still alive was before the doves. Many were dumbfounded, including the ghouls. There was a mummy like figure in front of him who was the culprit responsible for the death of that one dove a few moments ago.

The ajin alternated looking between the doves and the ghouls. It was not long before he had to brace impact between another dove. The doves were wary over him, had regrouped to have their strongest vanguard battle with him. He had clearly made his intentions clear to everyone present. He was siding with the ghouls.

The mysterious teenager and the mummy like figure had managed to kill more doves coming their way. As more doves joined in the fray, four more mummy like figures had materialized around him to fend off the other doves coming his way.

The ghouls were able to retreat with hope yet confused. In front of them was a mysterious teenager who had appeared out of the blue and had managed to single-handedly hold off the doves. Their saviour was apparently not a human nor a ghoul. He had died and revived the next instant which was truly impossible for him to be either. Just what exactly was he? That was the million dollar question everybody was asking themselves right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm writing on A03 and this crossover story can also be found on my wattpad account, Casendren. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**** ******** **Chapter Two**

" You have two options. Retreat or Death. What would your choice be? " He stared at the doves, awaiting their response. Upon seeing no sign of retreat nor any sort of verbal response to his question but the continued assault of the doves, showed a clear cut answer. The five mummy like figures retaliated to kill off the attacking doves through decapitation, cervical fracture, fatal stabs and etcetera. This soon resulted in driving the group of doves pursuing the surviving ghouls to a disadvantage and effectively causing a huge loss to the them.

" Retreat!!! " The supposition leader of the group commands. As the group of doves retreated, the attacks on them did not cease. Instead, the IBMs had carried on with hunting the doves down.

Meanwhile, Kei focused his attention on the surviving ghouls. The woman with short purple hair that he had saved from near death earlier, made her way to approach him. Some of the ghouls voiced their doubts of Kei and raised their arms to block her from making her way but she ordered them to stand down. In response, the ghouls obliged.

" Who are you? "

" Who i am doesn't matter but why i am here. " The surviving ghouls observed him closely, backing away from the purple-haired woman and him. Nonetheless, they were still on guard against the mysterious teenager.

" The plan is to survive from the ambush from their top secret mission: The Goat Wipe-out Operation. I will defend all of you ghouls until your one-eyed king and the rest of the ghouls have returned to base. "

He had long formulated various countermeasures to the operation to limit the number of casualties of the surviving ghouls while defending and fleeing from the S3 and Oggai squad led by Bureau Chief Furuta. To ultimately impact and gain the favour the of the ghouls, he had meticulously timed his entrance to the battle.

Based on his intel, the ones that had fled underground to E14 were the ones that couldn't fight. Since he was the person that had saved them from a crisis, this would compel them to listen to his orders in spite of their uncertainties. After all, he was their only ticket to survival right now.

Under this situation, the best chance they had at survival and limit the casualties was for the surviving ghouls to be split into two groups. The first group scout to secure a safe path for escape and the second group would trail behind the first group's footsteps. The former group would be in critical danger as there would be a high chance of engaging in combat with those of the S3 and Oggai squad.

" You, you, you and you... Follow me. " He lifted his index finger and pointed at some ghouls that he had seen engaged in retaliation to the assault of the doves which included the woman with short purple hair.

" Why should we follow you! "

" Yeah. It'd be great if everyone here got killed by staying here. Your chances of survival are slim, considering how the CCG has slaughtered their way through your base. The only way that most of you would survive is to split into two, one for scouting and the other to follow at a distance behind. Let's depart, i will be a part of the scouting group. "

Kei walked in the direction the surviving ghouls were apparently heading for. At the corner of his line of sight, he saw the members he had chosen following in tow and the other group trailing at a distance behind. It seemed that those ghouls would gladly cooperate with him on this.

It was a race against time.

There was a fairly high chance that the squad leaders of those doves or those stronger would be called in for reinforcements. The scouting team had to secure a safe path in the shortest time possible for the others.

Concurrently, the provision squad was trekking through a bamboo forest. The one-eyed king, Kaneki Ken and the gourmet, Shuu Tsukiyama walked side by side as the rest of the squad followed behind.

" I have a bad feeling that something has happened at the base. "

" A gut feeling, huh? Something like that? I mean, the bad feeling Kaneki's just felt but our expedition's just started. The smoother the journey, the more that you'll feel that something is off. I don't think anyone in your position would feel any different. "

" There is no guarantee that the enemy will lay in wait. This would be the perfect moment for Furuta to strike. "

" Are you implying that we turn back? "

" No. Food must be secured lest we starve to death. "

" Exactly. "

" I can't shake off this feeling. I will return to the base. Alone. The expedition will still carry on but with or without me. " The one-eyed king bade his farewells and turned back to the base to quench his bundle of worries.

Anxiety took over as he transversed to his limits to get back to the base in the nick of time. Droplet of sweat started to trickle all over as he worried for the well-being of those whom he wished to protect. The image of a woman with short haired purple had materialized in his mind.

' She must be fine. She ought to be... ' He thought.

The journey back to the base had taken a while. As he neared the outskirts of the 24th ward, he scented something that made him fear.

Fear...

Fear for the safety of his comrades...

Fear for the safety of her...

His heart convulses and aches in pain for the dreaded scenario that would behold of him. It was what he had feared for. The ambience was silent, too much for his liking. The scent of iron tang of blood was thick and heavy in the air as the wind carried it in his direction.

Ambush.

An ambush had taken place whilst the provision squad had taken off in search of food. It was as clear as day that those whom he wished to protect were in danger, possibly even dead.

Once he crossed the outskirts and into the 24th ward, he saw dead bodies littered all over.

He knew them.

The group of Naki and the White Suits, together with Miza and the Blades. He paced around, looking for any survivors. In a distance, he saw a vaguely familiar figure. He shortened the proximity between them and was able to identify the figure even though she had her back turned towards him.

It was the leader of the Blades, Miza Kusakari.

She stood there, isolated from the world, amongst the heaps of corpses littered all over the place.

" Kaneki Ken. Why? Why are you not with the provision squad? "

" I had a hunch that the base would be attacked. "

The one-end king stared at the body near Miza. It was someone whom he knew, the leader of the White Suits. His body was covered in lacerations. Blood that had long dried stuck on him. His vacant eyes. He was long...gone.

" Hush now... Let him sleep. He fought to the very end, fending them off. " The eyes of the leader of the Blades were the window to her soul. It reflected a terrifying changed outlook on life. It showed how tired she was from all the physical and emotional pain she experienced.

She was helpless.

Utterly helpless.

She watched as her comrades had fallen, one by one, with their lives seeping out of them slowly.

She could do nothing but watch... as it happened.

What was the meaning of doing all this?

For everyone she knew to only just slip away from her...

Hope.

Did it even exist?

Perhaps.

" The ones that couldn't fight are underground. They passed through route 20 and 21. And are heading to E14. " The one-eyed king nodded in acknowledgement and set off for his destination, E14.

He knew that the base would be infested with the members of the CCG. To rush into the base alone was basically suicidal. The only other available and efficient method, without encountering any enemies, to get to the surviving ghouls was to use the back entrance. Since E14 led to outside the base, he could enter through there by going around the ward.


	3. Chapter 3

  **Chapter Three**

" This way... "

Now, the scouting team was led by the purple-haired woman.

Seemingly to be the leader.

The ajin had chosen to let her lead them to the possible exits. After all, they were surely more familiar with this base like the back of their hands compared to him. Many turns had been made. However, the exit was still not in sight.

The situation was getting more critical. Time did not falter in their mercy but continued to tick away, showing its unwavering emotions. A bomb that would explode as they fall victims to S3 and the Oggai squad. It was already lucky that they did not meet any disturbance from their enemies' reinforcements. This had gotten them more time to pave a safe path to outside.

" Hey! Purple hair. How much further are we from the exit? "

" Fifteen minutes. "

" Touka. D-do you think we have a chance of escaping? "

One of the member that Kei had handpicked directed the question at the person called, Touka. Before the other party had time to answer, the ajin had cut into the conversation.

" A foolish question. Listen closely, we have no chance of making it out of here. It will stay that way if we do nothing. We need to keep the possibility of escaping, alive. Then, it can be considered a zero-point one percent chance. Maximize our chances of escaping! Do you get what I'm saying here, you idiot? "

The member had flinched, scurried further away from Kei. Omitting not a sound. Kei turned back to purple-haired woman who was focused on leading the "safer" route to the outside of the base as they moved swiftly to not delay any more time for a higher chance for the reinforcements of their opposition to come and greet them.

However, it seemed time had finally taken a side.

A flash of white had came as fast as lightning. With it, a life was lost and sent to the death mistress. Those donned in white came streaming in, surrounding the scouting team, leaving them no route to escape.

" Tch! "

According to his calculations, the fastest and most efficient way to get out of this situation was to call upon tons of his IBM buddies. In which, would put a drain on him but he doesn't have a choice, does he? He couldn't scream as it would paralyze everyone around regardless of them being his newfound allies or foes.

Black matter gathered and started to condense into the mummified figures familiar to him. Though he had been studying and training his black ghost for a fair amount of time, he still could not completely get rid of the rebellious streak his buddy had.

Years ago, his IBM was self propelled and had paid no heed his orders. This was all due to their lack of association since he was a child. His black ghost had also hosted an unknown strong distaste for Kou Nakano.

Killed him every single time they had met.

Surely, it was sometimes nice to see Kou dying. It worked like a charm when Kou was annoying the hell out of him. Alas, he had to get his IBM in control. There was once or twice in which he, himself, was close to being killed by his own IBM and it was definitely not good.

Not the least good at all.

It had hurt like hell.

Five copies of his black ghost had appeared. Then, attacked the doves before he had commanded them to.

Typical of them.

As expected, the ghouls looked stoned. A number of doves were caught in shock, widened eyes looking foolishly at his ghosts.

Wrong move.

Claws dug into necks and abdomens of the doves' reinforcements, ripping their flesh present apart. Blood spurted out of the wound inflicted, like a never ending fountain and painted the ground a beautiful scarlet.

That was when, the ghouls had decided to actually do something and initiated their retaliation on the doves. The ghouls would likely be fine as long as he had some form of control on his ghosts which he had managed to do so after the little show of disobedience at the start of his counterattack.

The doves quickly dwindled in number as they were by means, no match for his ghosts. His IBMs were mostly not affected by their mere physical attacks and had gone in for their kills. Meanwhile, the ghouls were on par with the doves. Soon, the last of the doves was killed off.

Immediately, the group continued their way to the exit, leaving a bloody mess in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> This fanfiction will be updated first on the wattpad end.
> 
> Well. If you would like to read the next chapter as soon as possible, you can check out my wattpad account, Casendren.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

The two groups had already made their way out of the base but who would have thought that a possible enemy would corner them. Perhaps, it could be an ally.

 

"Who are you?"

 

A voice had demanded out of nowhere.

 

The words were a sense of déjà vu.

 

Kei turned in the direction of the voice, ready to defend himself and his ghost present with only ten minutes left. The ideal situation for him would be to not die. After all, the ghouls needed to be alive for things to work out for him.

 

"Kaneki!"

 

As that was being said, the culprit to that voice revealed himself to Kei and the ghouls. The tension from the assault had left the faces of the ghouls as relief replaced it.

The one-eyed king had returned. Just the person he was looking for, through the whole crisis.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

The purple-haired woman had shook her head. However, the one-eyed king still inspected the purple-haired woman for any wounds or injuries.

 

"Really. I'm fine."

 

Once that was settled, all of the one-eyed king's attention was put forth on the presence of the ajin. Kei looked as the guard of the one-eyed king was up, tension was all over his face and the other was close to glaring at him.

 

"Name's Nagai Kei. I'm no enemy of yours."

 

The ajin started walking away, not once turning back. His ghost going with him.

 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 

Then, he stopped.

 

"I would beseech you to get moving. I am–"

 

The ajin had turned back and stared at the one-eyed king and his group of ghouls. His lips were set into a thin line. Unbeknownst, a sigh had escaped yet again before he could control it.

 

"Bringing you to my hideout after all."

 

With the base of the one-eyed king invaded and battered, it would do no good to stay there. Alas, it was not a good idea to leave them be as they had nowhere safe enough to hide and recuperate.

 

Hence, the only option left was to invite them to his home, his hideout, which was a ton more safer than any place. No ghoul nor dove would find it. Not after a very whole load of trouble, after trouble. Even if they did, its defence was unsurpassed. Unlike the state of the ghoul's base. Found and easily broken into, not much of a line of defence.

 

"How can we even trust you? You're just some stranger that just popped up. When you feel like it. The next moment, you could double cross us!"

 

A child no more than ten had ran forth to him and glared at him. A woman had trailed behind and then quickly grabbed the child and put up distance between them. With what the woman had saw so far, their mysterious 'saviour' could kill them any time he wished with the mummified figures under his command.

 

"I can't deny that you're right. To trust me or not, it all boils down to you. But in the situation you're in, that doesn't give you much of a choice, does it?"

 

The one-eyed king displayed an expressionless face that told nothing about the choice he was about to make. His eyes were glazed over, showing that he was deep in thought. However, his body gesture showed enough for the ajin to know the choice of the one-eyed king.

 

Stiff jaws. Clenched fists. Furrowed brows. Frowning.

 

The ultimate decision was made. The one-eyed king ordered his people to trail after the ajin who was to lead them to their new temporary abode. Apparently, the ajin's house was not all that far from their base. However, the way there was very complicated. Only one who was well versed with this area and the mechanisms involved would be able to find it in this part of Tokyo.

 

The ajin had chosen to settle at Kabukichō in Shinjuku. It was an ideal place to lead a normal life and stay hidden. The ghouls continued to follow, not far behind him. They were all trying to not look suspicious at all, to be like normal human citizens walking through the streets of Kabukichō. Kei had made a few turns until he made it to a dead-end.

 

The one-eyed king looked intently at the next course of action the ajin was to take. The purple-haired woman and the other ghouls were also curious as to how they were going to get to his somewhat humble abode.

 

He tapped a few bricks in an orderly fashion on the wall, making a brick shift back, revealing a hand scanner. The ajin placed his hand on it and a brick shifted yet again. Then, he typed in the passcode to enter the place. Part of the wall then moved to the left, showing a door. The ajin unlocked the door, letting the ghoul pass through first. As the last one to go through the door, he triggered something on the door and the passageway was concealed.

 

Familiar stairs down to his hidden home greeted him as he turned to what had lain in wait beyond the doors. The stairs led to his home that was built years ago.

 

Light shone on his face as he got near to the exit. The ghouls were already gathered around his home, also known as his hideout. The ghouls made a path for him as he sauntered to his intricately designed house gates. This time, the ajin had scanned his eyes, unlocking the gates. The gate automatically opened, revealing a walkway to his home.

 

The ghouls were led into the mansion, assigned guest rooms and directed to the infirmary to tend to their injuries.

 

Meanwhile, the one-eyed king and the purple-haired woman were brought to his strategy room. The ajin had planned for a period of time in this room, the wall were covered with plans, images and maps pinned to it. The table in the centre of the room was not differing in state.

 

Here, he kept every valuable information he had gathered along with the plans he had. There was an abundance of bookshelves surrounding the table, some books were so old that they were beyond recognition whereas others were as brand new as it could get.

The one-eyed king and the purple-haired woman settled down on the chairs around the table as the ajin did so.

 

"A consultation room full of the sun's ray. A desk. Patients going in for appointments and out once they are diagnosed."

 

The ajin stood up, walked along the table.

 

His hand glided across the surface of the table, as if caressing it like a child.

 

A wrinkled, worn-out book was taken out from its place.

 

_ Flip. Flip. Flip. _

 

"Getting stuck to paperwork."

 

_ Bam! _

 

His gaze was on the book yet his mind was flashing through his memories.

 

"It was quiet and boring but it was civilized. I want it to remain that way. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It's the same with you."

 

He touched the delicate spine of the book, slotted it back into its rightful place. He sauntered back to the table and made eye contact with the one-eyed king and the purple-haired woman. His stare was intense, red irises flickering like a flame, various hues of orange sparks danced around his pupils.

 

_ Slam. _

 

The ajin slammed his hands on the table, accentuating his following words.

 

"I'm here on business. I would like to make an alliance with Goat of the 24th ward. A lot of stuff is going over my head but i can say this much... I'll act as your pawns, as an immortal soldier."


End file.
